Jangan Tinggalkan Aku, Tetsuya-kun!
by Lady Rizuki
Summary: Dalam tidurnya yang nyenyak, Rizuki bermimpi buruk tentang kekasihnya, Kuroko berselingkuh dengan cewek lain. Memang hanya dalam mimpi saja, tapi membuat hati Rizuki hancur berkeping-keping. Dia bahkan tak berani bertemu Kuroko di sekolah. Apakah Kuroko menyadari hal itu dan berusaha menghiburnya? Kuroko x You as Rizuki. Oneshot. Happy reading!


Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair: Tetsuya Kuroko x OC/Reader as Rizuki Kinomoto

Warning: OC, OOC, Typo, jalan cerita amburadul, tak sesuai EYD dsb

Summary: Dalam tidurnya yang nyenyak, Rizuki bermimpi buruk tentang kekasihnya, Kuroko berselingkuh dengan cewek lain. Memang hanya dalam mimpi saja, tapi membuat hati Rizuki hancur berkeping-keping. Dia bahkan tak berani bertemu Kuroko di sekolah. Apakah Kuroko menyadari hal itu dan berusaha menghiburnya? Kuroko x You as Rizuki. Oneshot. Enjoy! ^_^

 **Jangan Tinggalkan Aku, Tetsuya-kun!**

Suatu malam yang cerah, dengan langit bertaburkan bintang. Ditambah dengan bulan sabit yang indah menyinari malam. Seluruh manusia di bumi mengakhiri aktivitasnya dengan tidur di ranjang mereka yang empuk. Mengantarkan mereka ke alam mimpi.

Di kediaman Kinomoto, di balik jendela kamar, seorang gadis tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Ditemani dengan boneka beruang di pelukannya. Gadis itu adalah Rizuki Kinomoto, siswi SMA Seirin.

"Tetsuya-kun..." Gadis itu menggumamkan nama seseorang melalui tidurnya. Seolah-olah memanggil seseorang yang disukainya bahkan mencintainya. Nama itu. Nama seorang laki-laki yang mampu menggetarkan hati gadis itu. Bahkan membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

* * *

Rizuki Kinomoto keluar dari kelasnya dengan menenteng tas di bahunya, mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke luar sekolah. Sebelum itu, dia mengganti _uwabaki_ -nya dengan sepatu sekolahnya. Lalu bergegas keluar melalui pintu masuk gedung sekolahnya.

Gadis itu melanjutkan jalannya sambil bersenandung riang. Rencananya dia akan pulang bareng pacarnya, Tetsuya Kuroko, si pemain basket di SMA Seirin yang mendapat julukan "Phantom Sixth Player". Pikirannya melayang-layang tentang kebersamaannya dengan cowok yang disukainya itu.

Tetsuya-kun... Aku akan datang! Tunggulah aku. Aku akan pulang bersama denganmu, batin Rizuki. Dia sudah tak sabar ingin menemui Kuroko.

Tapi, ketika hampir mencapai gerbang sekolah, dia terkejut. Sekilas Rizuki melihat Kuroko bersama dengan seorang gadis lain. Gadis itu berambut merah jambu dengan warna matanya yang senada dengan warna rambutnya yang panjang sepinggang. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Rizuki mengenal gadis yang bersama pacarnya itu. Gadis itu adalah Satsuki Momoi, salah satu sahabatnya yang suka pada Kuroko.

"Momoi-san... Daisuki," kata Kuroko sambil memeluk Momoi. Cewek itu terkejut mendapat pelukan hangat yang tak diduganya. Apalagi saat Kuroko mengungkapkan perasaannya. Tapi dia tak tahu apakah dia merasa kaget atau senang. Atau mungkin bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Wajahnya yang putih memerah menahan malu.

"Te, Tetsu-kun..." Momoi gelagapan saking kagetnya. "Ka, kamu bukannya berpacaran dengan Kiki-chan, kan?"

Kuroko tersenyum kecut. "Sebetulnya... Aku sudah tak punya rasa lagi pada Kinomoto-san. Dia gadis yang membosankan..."

"Eh? Kenapa kamu ngomong seperti itu, Tetsu-kun?" tanya Momoi heran.

"Karena aku lebih menyukaimu daripada dia. Makanya aku memutuskan hubungan dengannya," jawabnya, masih memasang wajah tripleknya. Tentu saja Rizuki yang mendengarnya terkejut bukan kepalang. Seakan-akan petir di siang bolong menyambarnya. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya. Dadanya terasa sesak, ingin mencari udara. Hatinya begitu perih menahan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan.

"Te, Tetsuya-kun..." ucapnya bergetar. Aku tak percaya ini! Kenapa Tetsuya-kun berkata seperti itu? Tak mungkin, kan?! pikirnya ketakutan.

"Jadi, Tetsu-kun... Kamu..."

"Sumimasen, Momoi-san. Ehm... Aku..." Kuroko diam sebentar. "Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, aku menyukaimu, Momoi-san. Jadi... Maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum tulus pada Momoi.

Ya, Tuhan! Tidak! Tidak mungkin! batin Rizuki panik. Hatinya begitu hancur melihat kekasihnya meminta Momoi menjadi pacarnya. Dia tak ingin itu terjadi. Ingin rasanya dia memutar-balik waktu, tapi tak mungkin bisa dilakukannya.

"Onegai, Satsuki-chan... Jangan terima dia! Kamu tahu, kan kalau Tetsuya-kun sangat menyukaiku," seru Rizuki. "Kumohon, Tetsuya-kun... Aku masih menyukaimu! Meskipun aku tahu aku ini membosankan, tapi aku sangat menyayangimu lebih dari siapapun. Tetsuya-kun... Mengertilah perasaanku... Kumohon, mengertilah..." Cairan bening mulai keluar dari sudut matanya, mulai menangis. Dia jatuh terduduk, tak ada sesuatu yang mampu menopang tubuhnya.

Namun Kuroko dan Momoi tidak menghiraukan seruan Rizuki. Bahkan menoleh ke arahnya saja tidak. Momoi menatap cowok yang sudah lama disukainya itu sambil tersenyum manis. Dia begitu bahagia mendengar Kuroko memintanya jadi pacarnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku mau, Tetsu-kun..." jawab Momoi akhirnya. Tanpa ragu dia membalas pelukan Kuroko. Kuroko tersenyum, lalu dia memegang kedua pipi Momoi. Manik _aquamarine_ -nya menatap dalam manik _pink_ indah gadis itu. Seperti warna bunga sakura yang mekar.

"Arigato, Satsuki-chan," balas Kuroko lembut. Kemudian dia mulai mendekati wajah Momoi dan memiringkan kepalanya. Bibirnya mengatup, mendekatkan bibir merah merekah milik gadis itu. Rizuki yang melihat mereka mulai berciuman, merasa syok berat. Badannya seakan-akan mau remuk. Tak bisa digerakkan lagi.

"Jangan lakukan itu! Tetsuya-kun! Satsuki-chan! Onegai..." serunya histeris. Lalu dia mulai berdiri dengan sekuat tenaga, berlari menghampiri mereka untuk mencegah adegan ciuman itu. Tapi sudah terlambat. Bibir Kuroko sudah bersentuhan dengan bibir Momoi. Melihat itu, hati Rizuki sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Bunga cinta yang sudah bersemi di hatinya, mulai berguguran. Lidahnya terasa kelu, tak dapat mengucapkan satu kata pun selain...

"TETSUYA-KUN!" Jeritannya semakin keras. Membahana sampai ke langit-langit.

* * *

"Hah?!"

Kedua manik _magenta_ milik Rizuki terbuka lebar. Lalu dia terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hufft... Youkatta, untung cuma mimpi..." Rizuki menghela napas lega. Dia bersyukur itu hanya mimpi buruk saja. Namun karena mengingat mimpi yang menyedihkan itu, membuat Rizuki sedih dan kecewa. Mengira Kuroko sudah tak menyukainya lagi. Mungkin saja dia pasti sudah suka sama orang lain, bisa jadi itu Momoi.

"Tetsuya-kun..." desah Rizuki lirih. Air matanya mulai membanjir dan membasahi pipinya. Dia menghapus air mata itu, namun tak kunjung berhenti. Butiran air mata itu turun lagi, lagi dan lagi... Begitu terus tanpa henti.

"Hiks... Hiks... Sepertinya kamu sudah tak menyukaiku lagi, Tetsu-kun..." gumamnya.

Karena ini hari Selasa, sudah saatnya Rizuki harus pergi ke sekolah. Dia melihat jam beker di samping tempat tidurnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.30. Dia segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dan mengambil handuk untuk mandi.

Namun mimpi itu masih saja diingatnya. Saat dia sedang mandi, pakai baju, berdandan sampai sarapan pagi, mimpi buruk itu masih terbayang di benaknya. Bahkan dia tak punya semangat hidup sama sekali. Seperti merasa ingin mau mati saja.

"Kiki-chan, kenapa kamu tak makan? Apa kamu sakit, Nak?" tanya Mamanya khawatir melihat putrinya itu.

"Oh, daijoubu dayo, Mama. Aku sehat, kok. Aku lagi mau makan, nih..." jawab Rizuki, berusaha untuk tersenyum. Meskipun hatinya lagi sedih.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu, Sayang. Nanti kamu bisa terlambat," kata Mama mengingatkan.

"Baik, Mama." Lalu Rizuki mengambil sepotong roti dan mengoleskan selai stroberi di atasnya. Sebenarnya dia mau menangis karena mimpi itu, namun dia tidak ingin Mama terlibat masalah ini. Maka itulah, dia berusaha bersikap biasa.

Oh, Tuhan... Aku takut kalau mimpi itu benar-benar terjadi. Aku takut Tetsuya-kun benar-benar mencampakkanku dan pergi meninggalkanku... Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

* * *

Di SMA Seirin...

Rizuki mengetuk-ngetuk pensil di buku tulisnya sambil mendengarkan penjelasan dari Pak Watanabe, seorang guru Matematika. Sungguh pelajaran yang membuat murid-murid pada lemas dan mengantuk walaupun hari masih pagi. Demikian juga Rizuki. Dia benci sekali dengan salah satu mata pelajaran di sekolahnya itu. Membuatnya pusing tujuh belas keliling dan membosankan untuk dipelajari. Maka untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuknya, dia iseng menggambar sesuatu di buku tulisnya.

Apa yang harus aku gambar, ya? pikirnya. Dia berpikir keras untuk mencari ide yang menarik untuk digambar.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Rizuki merasa ide yang muncul di kepalanya itu sangat menarik untuk digambar. Lalu dia mulai menggoreskan sesuatu dengan pensilnya di atas kertas. Waktu terus berjalan, akhirnya Rizuki berhasil menyelesaikan gambarnya. Tapi ketika dia melihat gambar yang dibuatnya tadi, raut wajahnya berubah murung.

Ternyata di buku tulis itu tergores gambar wajah Tetsuya Kuroko yang menghadap samping kanan. Cowok itu... Hadir di mimpinya yang membuat Rizuki menjadi patah hati. Bagaimana kalau mimpi itu berubah menjadi kenyataan? Bagaimana kalau Momoi kembali mengejar pemuda itu? Atau sebaliknya? Pertanyaan itu tentu saja membuat perasaan gadis berambut hitam panjang sepinggang itu campur aduk. Bingung, sedih, takut dan kecewa berkecamuk di hatinya.

Dia melayangkan pandangannya ke sebelahnya. Di ujung kelas dekat dengan jendela, dia melihat seseorang yang duduk di situ sambil menopang dagu. Kepalanya terhuyung ke bawah. Sepertinya dia tertidur. Orang itu adalah Kuroko, yang sering tertidur di kelas kalau suasananya tenang seperti ini. Di depannya, seorang cowok bersurai merah kehitaman pada ujungnya sedang membenamkan kepalanya di bawah kedua lengannya yang kekar. Cowok itu Taiga Kagami, teman seklub basketnya. Sepertinya dia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Kuroko, yaitu tidur di kelas.

Tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari kehadiran cowok itu walaupun dia sudah lama duduk di situ. Seperti biasa, hawa keberadaannya sulit dirasakan. Bahkan Pak Watanabe tidak melihat Kuroko tertidur di kelasnya, dia tetap mengajarkan rumus aljabar pada murid-muridnya.

Hanya Rizuki yang tahu kalau Kuroko masih duduk di situ walaupun dia sedikit merasakan kehadirannya. Dia memperhatikan wajah cowok bertampang _cute_ itu dengan seksama. Wajah lucu Kuroko saat tidur itu membuat Rizuki ingin mencubit pipinya. Namun, dia hanya menatap kosong pemuda itu dengan wajah datar. Hasrat untuk bertemu dengannya hilang entah kemana. Dia sekarang ingin menghindari Kuroko. Maka dari itu, dia berpaling ke arah Pak Watanabe yang sedang menulis salah satu rumus aljabar di papan tulisnya.

* * *

"Eh? Kamu mau makan siang denganku, Rizuki-san?" tanya cewek berkacamata itu pada Rizuki saat jam makan siang tiba. Rizuki mengangguk.

"Tumben. Biasanya kamu maunya makan siang bersama Kuroko-san..."

"Ngg... Ano... Gimana, ya? Aku kangen makan siang dengan kamu dan Erika-chan. Ayolah, Tsukiko-chan... Sekali ini saja, ya?" pinta Rizuki dengan tatapan mata _puppy eyes_ -nya.

Cewek berkacamata bernama Tsukiko itu menatap Rizuki sebentar. Tak lama kemudian, dia tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku juga kangen makan siang bersamamu, Rizuki-san," katanya setuju.

"Arigato, Tsukiko-chan," ucap Rizuki tersenyum senang. "Ayo, kita ke kelas Erika-chan. Kita akan mengajaknya makan bersama," ajaknya.

Tsukiko mengangguk sambil mengambil bekalnya dari dalam tas sekolahnya. Lalu mereka berdua bergegas keluar kelas untuk mengajak Erika makan siang di atap sekolah.

Karena mimpi buruk yang tak bisa dilupakannya, Rizuki nggak mengajak Kuroko makan siang bersamanya. Biasanya dia rela nggak makan siang bersama teman-temannya demi Kuroko. Tapi kali ini, dia mengajak teman-temannya makan bersama di atap sekolah seperti biasa. Dengan ini, dia bisa melupakan Kuroko dan mimpinya.

"Apa Erika-san tahu kalau kita mengajaknya makan siang hari ini?" tanya Tsukiko.

"Oh, aku sudah mengirimnya SMS. Katanya, dia akan menunggu kita di..." Tiba-tiba ucapannya terhenti ketika dia sekilas melihat Kuroko berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah ke arahnya. Spontan saja dia terkejut dan berusaha menghindarinya dengan memalingkan muka. Gawat! Dia ada di sini! Aku harus menghindari tatapan matanya. Apapun itu! batinnya. Tubuhnya gemetaran karena takut.

Kuroko yang melewati kedua gadis itu menatap mereka datar seperti biasanya. Namun, ketika dia mengetahui gadis yang menghindari tatapannya adalah Rizuki, pacarnya sendiri, raut wajahnya berubah heran.

Kiki-chan? Kenapa dia terlihat seperti ingin menghindariku? Ada apa dengannya? Kuroko bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Yang dia tahu, Rizuki senang sekali kalau bertemu dia, apalagi saat Kuroko tak sengaja mengagetkannya karena hawa keberadaannya tipis bak hantu gentayangan. Sampai Rizuki memukul-mukul dadanya karena kesal dikagetin seperti itu. Namun sebenarnya, dia cewek yang manis, lembut dan penuh perhatian. Membuat Kuroko suka padanya dan ingin menjadi pacarnya.

Kali ini, gadis itu sekarang terlihat seperti menghindar ketakutan. Kira-kira apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya sampai dia takut bertemu dengannya?

"Lho? Doshita no, Rizuki-san? Kenapa kamu ketakutan seperti itu?" tanya Tsukiko heran melihat Rizuki bergelayut di lengannya dengan wajah pucat dan tubuh gemetar. Dia tak menyadari kalau Kuroko, cowok yang kini ditakuti Rizuki itu melewatinya. Dia tak melihatnya.

"Eh? Oh, daijoubu dayo! Aku baik-baik saja, kok," jawab Rizuki sambil kembali ke posisinya semula.

 _Sweatdrop_ mengalir di kepala cewek berkacamata itu. Dia benar-benar heran dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang tak biasa. Namun dia berusaha untuk memakluminya. "Souka..."

Kedua gadis itu akhirnya pergi, meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih berdiri di situ. Dia tak habis pikir kenapa pacarnya itu sekarang menghindarinya. Hmm... Aku harus mencari tahu ini. Aku harap Kiki-chan mau menceritakannya padaku, pikirnya.

* * *

Sorenya, anggota klub manga sudah menyelesaikan aktivitasnya. Kini saatnya bagi mereka untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Rizuki yang merupakan anggota di klub itu juga bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Dia memasukkan semua barang-barangnya ke dalam tas dan menyimpan peralatan klub di rak. Setelah itu, dia keluar dari ruang seni, dimana tempat klubnya berada bersama dengan seorang cewek bersurai hitam panjang dengan bando di kepalanya. Mereka berjalan pulang bareng sampai tiba di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Ne, Rizu-chan, aku pulang duluan, ya. Jaa..." kata cewek itu sambil melambaikan tangan dan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Jaa mata ashita. Hati-hati ya, Sanae-chan," balas Rizuki.

Setelah gadis itu pergi, Rizuki juga meninggalkan tempat itu lewat jalan yang lain. Namun baru beberapa langkah untuk meninggalkan sekolah, ada seseorang yang memegang lengannya, mencegahnya pergi.

"Hei! Siapa ka-" Ucapannya terputus ketika dia melihat orang yang memegang lengannya itu adalah Kuroko. Dia menatap Rizuki datar, namun tatapan mata itu menyimpan keingintahuan dan penasaran di hatinya.

"Te, Tetsuya-kun?!" gumam Rizuki kaget. Dia heran kenapa Kuroko masih berada di sini. Padahal hari ini bukan jadwal klub basketnya. Jangan-jangan...

"Kiki-chan, tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi sampai kamu berubah seperti ini," pinta Kuroko.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rizuki tak mengerti.

"Pokoknya jelaskan. Waktu pas jam makan siang tadi, kamu menghindariku bahkan tak menyapaku sama sekali. Karena itu, aku penasaran kenapa kamu bersikap seperti itu padaku. Onegaishimasu," tukas Kuroko, masih tetap berusaha mencegah Rizuki pergi.

"Kamu nggak perlu tahu. Aku mau pulang. Lepaskan aku!" kata Rizuki dingin sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tangan Kuroko.

"Aku takkan mau melepaskanmu sampai kamu menjawab pertanyaanku," cetus Kuroko tegas.

Akhirnya Rizuki pasrah. Dia tak mau ribut dengan cowok yang sudah lama disukainya itu. Maka, dia memilih untuk menjawab. Tapi dia takut kalau Kuroko akan membencinya. Karena itu, butiran kristal itu mengalir dari sudut matanya. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu.

Tetsuya-kun, aku masih menyukaimu. Bahkan hingga kini. Kumohon jangan membenciku... batinnya sedih. Dia benar-benar tak mau kehilangan Kuroko. Dia tak mau kalau sosok bayangan pemuda itu menghilang di hadapannya dan tidak kembali lagi di sisinya.

Kuroko yang memperhatikan Rizuki menangis di hadapannya, jadi menatap iba padanya. Dia merasa bersalah karena telah membuat gadis manis itu menangis. "Kiki-chan... Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud-"

"Daijoubu... Sudah saatnya aku menjelaskan kenapa aku bersikap seperti itu. Tapi..." Dia terdiam seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Tak berani menatap mata Kuroko. "Aku takut kamu membenciku sesudah aku menceritakan itu..."

Kuroko menatap Rizuki sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia justru tidak marah. Tangannya terjulur ke kepala Rizuki dan mengelusnya lembut. "Aku nggak akan pernah membencimu..." katanya.

Rizuki yang mendengar itu lalu menatap wajah Kuroko seakan tak percaya. "Hontou ni?"

Kuroko mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian, seulas senyum terlukis di bibir mungilnya. Tapi air matanya tak mau berhenti. Lehernya tercekik menahan haru. "A... Arigato..." ucapnya senang.

Lalu Rizuki mulai menceritakan mimpinya tadi malam sampai membuatnya bersikap dingin pada Kuroko. Kuroko mendengarkannya baik-baik.

"... Sejak saat itulah, aku menangis karena takut kalau kamu mulai menyukai Satsuki-chan atau Satsuki-chan akan kembali mengejarmu. Aku berpikir seperti itu karena teringat akan mimpi itu. Yang lebih kutakutkan lagi, kamu takkan pernah menyukaiku lagi. Oleh karena itulah, aku berubah sikapku ini padamu..." Rizuki mengakhiri ceritanya.

Namun tak disangka, Kuroko memeluk Rizuki erat-erat. Seolah-olah tidak mau melepaskannya. Rizuki yang mendapat pelukan itu sontak kaget bukan kepalang.

"Kiki-chan, itu cuma mimpi saja. Tak mungkin itu akan terjadi. Mungkin itu hanya ujian untukmu kalau kamu masih suka padaku atau tidak," katanya.

"Terus, kamu takkan berpaling dariku, kan Tetsuya-kun?" tanya Rizuki, menatap Kuroko yang tersenyum padanya.

Kuroko menggeleng. "Nggak akan. Aku nggak akan berpaling darimu dan pergi meninggalkanmu. Dan aku juga takkan membiarkan Momoi-san berada di pelukanku dan menciumku..."

Rizuki tersenyum manis. "Aku lega kamu mengatakannya, Tetsuya-kun... Arigato..."

"Justru aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu karena kamu telah jujur padaku. Aku juga lega setelah kamu menjelaskan alasanmu kenapa sikapmu berubah padaku. Dengan ini aku jadi tenang."

"Gomenasai, Tetsuya-kun. Aku sebenarnya tak ingin menghindarimu. Hanya saja aku takut kalau teringat mimpi itu. Makanya aku..."

"Sudahlah. Tak usah memikirkan itu lagi. Yang penting, hubungan kita akan terus seperti ini meskipun cobaan datang memisahkan kita," potong Kuroko.

"Sampai kapanpun aku nggak mau kamu pergi dari hidupku..." ucap Rizuki tulus. Dia membalas pelukan Kuroko. "Aku masih menyukaimu..."

Mereka akhirnya saling berpelukan. Rizuki menangis di pelukannya. Tapi kali ini bukan air mata kesedihan, melainkan tanda rasa bahagia dan haru dari hatinya. Kuroko mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi Rizuki.

"Kiki-chan... Daisuki desu," ucap Kuroko lembut. Kemudian dia memegang pipi kiri kekasihnya itu. _Aquamarine_ -nya yang jernih menatap dalam manik sakura milik Rizuki. "Takkan ada yang namanya perpisahan di antara kita. Aku ingin kamu selalu berada di sisiku."

"Selalu..." balas Rizuki.

Kemudian Kuroko mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rizuki dan memiringkan kepalanya. Bibir mereka mengatup rapat. Lalu kedua bibir itu bertemu dan saling bersentuhan. Dua pasang mata dari kedua insan itu terpejam, merasakan sentuhan bibir mereka. Hanyut dalam ciuman yang romantis itu. Seakan mengambang di udara.

Tak lama, Kuroko melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap pacarnya sambil tersenyum. "Ayo, kita pulang. Sudah sore..." katanya.

"Iya..."

Akhirnya Rizuki dan Kuroko pergi meninggalkan SMA Seirin. Mereka pulang bersama sambil bergandengan tangan. Kedua tangan itu saling berpegangan, kuat dan erat seakan tak mau lepas. Seperti kuatnya cinta dan hubungan mereka yang tak mau saling pisah. Selalu ingin bersama.

 **Owari**

Hai, minna-san! Ogenki desuka? ^_^

Akhirnya aku bikin cerita ini dari imajinasiku tentunya. Hehe... XD

Biasalah, kalau ada ide menarik bikin FF kayak gini pasti langsung kubuat. Ups, jadi curhat. Gomen... :3

Bagaimana ceritanya? Sorry kalau jelek. Tapi kalau kalian suka, aku senang, kok! ^^

Bagi yang mau beri komentar tentang FF Kuroko x OC/Reader ini, silakan review! Mau fav dan foll juga boleh. Oh, bagi silent reader aku mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah mau membaca ceritaku ini meskipun nggak memberi komentar. Hehe...

OK, I'll go now. Sampai jumpa di FF-ku yang lain... ;) /


End file.
